<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunnies by KatrinaRice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668930">Bunnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice'>KatrinaRice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corona - Freeform, Coronavirus, Fatwin, M/M, Quarantine, coronalockdown, fat!win, faterwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the coronavirus lockdown Levi has an Easter surprise for his husband Erwin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doki87/gifts">Doki87</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For truly understanding their dynamic in this one I recommend you read the previous parts of the fatwin series :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God”, Erwin groans sending out what he hopes to be the last e-mail of the day. Because he’s done. He is <em>so</em> done with all this hassle, setting up and maintaining online classes as well as exams, with the government forcing him to shut down the school and send all the children and staff home, managing everything digitally for god knows how long – which really is a hard thing to accomplish, considering some teachers near retirement had needed to be taught how to actually <em>switch on</em> a computer, resulting in Erwin being on the verge of a mental breakdown by now.</p><p>The Easter holidays have just begun, and he really needs that free time, has been working his ass off for the past few days, weeks, driving Levi nuts with his constant mood swings, leaving the complete household to his husband, even though he hasn’t left their building at all, and Erwin feels guilty. For not having gone shopping with Levi, letting his husband venture out on his own into that crazy world with people fighting for toilet paper and flour, stocking up their own supplies but also his father’s, Kuchel’s, while trying to not get infected himself, and Erwin is glad that Levi bought so much stuff, filled their shelves to the brim, that he doesn’t need to get out of the house for the next two weeks.</p><p>At least this is what Levi claims. And, well, he must be telling the truth. Because to Erwin it doesn’t seem like they are missing anything in their huge new, double-doored fridge – because they managed to renovate the kitchen before the virus broke out.</p><p>Levi knew exactly what he wanted, and they ordered the new kitchen in the first shop they went to, because Levi had done his research properly – and it was delivered and set up one day before the government chose to close everything down. Levi is still laughing about it, how the two of them are ‘lucky bastards’.</p><p>And he loves his new realm.</p><p>Tearing down the wall to the old pantry to make room for Levi’s dream kitchen had been a piece of cake, and it had actually been fun to do it on their own. It seems like years ago with all the shit that’s happened since.</p><p>Erwin sighs.</p><p>Because it also seems like years ago that he lost weight.</p><p>It’s all back now, because…</p><p>He doesn’t move around a lot. Hell, he doesn’t move around <em>at all</em>. Lately it has only been Levi who took Titan out for a walk, or just let their cute little darling out into their garden, bemoaning that they still haven’t found the right cat to take home from the shelter and Erwin is sad about that, too. Like about many other things. He doesn’t leave the house anymore, just sits hauled up in his study the whole day, spending hours talking in telephone and video conferences with his teachers, the board, parents, or writing countless of e-mails.</p><p>And because Levi just really loves his new kitchen, the raven cooks. A lot. Tons of food. Tons of <em>wonderful</em> food. Still enamoured with his KitchenAid. Trying out different recipes, now that he cannot go out anymore to do take care of things, do his catering jobs, because no one is getting married or celebrating birthdays with a lot of guests, and Levi can’t also meet with friends or his family. And so the only one who gets fed is him: Erwin.</p><p>And he just can’t resist.</p><p>Not when Levi made a fantastic meatloaf, not when he experimented on a delicious carbonara, not when he made his own ice cream. Not when his husband baked a new version of his apple crumble or just prepared tuna-avocado sandwiches – baking his own, very tasty bread.</p><p>They’re all godlike, all of Levi’s creations. And so Erwin, or course, ate them all. And downed beer and wine and cider and anything else his ever so patient husband brought to his study while he was hacking shit into the computer.</p><p>“Okay, fuck this,” Erwin finally states, shutting down the e-mail program as well as his whole computer. Because he really has had enough, and he promised Levi to NOT work during Easter, and Easter is now, so really: fuck it.</p><p>“You done?” the voice of his husband literally startles the blond, and he jumps up in his chair, making his husband chuckle. And when Erwin, huffing out a laugh, turns around, he gasps – and all the words he wanted to direct at his spouse just remain stuck in his throat. Because Levi’s naked. Except for the pair of super cool, mirrored pilot sunglasses. He’s smirking, arms folded across his chest. “I just watched the Easter bunny hop by,” he says, “he left something really cool in our garden. Wanna take a look?”</p><p>“Um… y-yeah…?” Erwin manages to bring out, not able to stop his gaze from shifting towards his husband’s middle. To that precious, big dick, not in a flaccid but also not in a hard state, caught somewhere in the middle. A picturesque sight, that’s for sure. A perfect condition.</p><p>“Great,” Levi says, his smirk intensifying. But when Erwin gets up and walks towards the door on his wobbly feet, Levi stops him by putting his hand onto his big chest. “There’s a catch,” he warns Erwin in an amused fashion.</p><p>“…oh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the raven-haired continues, tilting his head playfully, “bunny said you can only have the present when you’re naked.”</p><p>Erwin blinks, then breaks out it into a soft laugh. “That’s what the Easter bunny said?”</p><p>“Yep,” Levi insists, grinning, both hands reaching for Erwin’s waistband, undoing the main button of his trousers, “so… I guess you should undress, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Erwin agrees, his heartbeat picking up a tiny bit – but also because he is a tiny bit nervous. Due to two things. For one: Levi wants him to go out naked into their garden. For two: <em>Levi wants him to go out naked into their garden!</em> And… And Erwin’s belly has become so big, and he’s tried to stop his hunger every day, telling himself each morning that ‘it’s going to different today’, undertaking to start working out when taking a break from working, planning to go for a really long walk with Titan when he finishes – and then winding up on the couch cuddling with Levi, eating popcorn and chocolates and drinking wine. Again. And again, and again, and—</p><p>“What’s wrong, sugar cookie?” Levi asks, cocking a brow, and Erwin swallows.</p><p>“N-nothing…” he stutters, and his husband proceeds with unzipping his trousers, playfully groping his crotch, making Erwin flinch, caught in a state between feeling uncomfortable and a tiny bit aroused.</p><p>“Well, get your clothes off, I’ll be waiting by the terrace door, okay, pancake?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Erwin nods and watches Levi turn around and leave his study. Watches that small, firm, pale ass shift from side to side and… Damn. He really likes that sight. But… But has Levi lost even more weight…? Or does he seem smaller only because Erwin’s become bigger…?</p><p>Frowning, Erwin does as Levi told him and continues to undress. Until he isn’t wearing any clothes anymore. And he feels… <em>uncomfortable</em>. Looking down at his enormous belly, thinking about the huge chocolate bunny he ate just an hour ago and that now makes him feel… obnoxious and… <em>fat</em>.</p><p>Fuck, he <em>is</em> fat, and he fucking hates himself. Because he had almost completed his goal. Erwin had almost lost those damned five kilograms…! He was so fucking close and would have probably managed to lose even more but… But now they are all back. Everything he lost, he put on again. Gained even more. And now… Now he’s not even where he started initially. He’s the fucking Marshmallow Man from the Ghostbusters, and he really has to get his shit together and—</p><p>“Erwin!”</p><p>“Coming!” the blond, big man yells back, sighs, and just tried to forget about his enormous belly sticking out like a warning sign. Like a hornets’ nest. Like a mountain. A freaking volcano close to erupting. A freaking barrel. A—</p><p>“Erwin!” Levi yells again, louder and a little bit more annoyed. “Come on!”</p><p>The blond sighs again – and then gets going.</p><p>Levi is awaiting him by the door leading outside onto their terrace, out into their beautiful garden. And even if Erwin knows no neighbour can actually really take a look at what they are doing, thanks to all the trees and bushes and the fact that the houses are really not built that close to each other – one of the many reasons they decided to buy this house – he still feels a bit uncomfortable going out naked.</p><p>Or rather presenting himself naked to his husband. In broad daylight. With no cloud covering the sky, the sun shining brightly and heating everything up as if it was July already.</p><p>He swallows as he gets closer, looking at Levi’s lean form, once again comparing their sizes. Which couldn’t be more different, because next to Levi Erwin looks like a fucking whale, a hippopotamus, a rhino, a—</p><p>“Let me apply some sunscreen, Sir,” Levi jokes, making Erwin stop as he steps in his way, opening the bottle of said liquid, and Erwin shivers as Levi starts spreading it over his chest, his arms, his—</p><p>“I can do that on my own,” Erwin mutters, reaching for the bottle, but Levi slaps his hand away gently.</p><p>“No, you’re on holiday, you will be doing absolutely nothing,” he insists and… And that’s really sweet, so typically Levi, his lovely husband who loves to take care of him, pamper him – but when Levi starts spreading the white cream over his gigantic belly, Erwin just feels annoyed and horrified, drowning in the fatty pool of self-loathing, and he’s the one who slaps Levi’s hand away. Harder than intended.</p><p>“I’ll do it on my own!” he snaps – and immediately regrets it.</p><p>Levi lifts his sunglasses and pushes them into his dark hair, frowning at Erwin. “What the hell, Erwin?”</p><p>God, Erwin feels so bad, frozen in his movements, and Levi’s scoff feels like a slap to his face. “I-I’m sorry…”</p><p>Levi sighs, his hand on his hip, shifting his weight and tilting his head. “What’s wrong, muffin?” he asks his spouse.</p><p>“Just a bit stressed out,” Erwin answers, applying the sunscreen on his belly and legs without looking at Levi, “I’m sorry I took it out on you again…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Levi tells him, sounding gentle, “my surprise will definitely cheer you up and help you to relax,” he adds, pushing his sunglasses back to where they belong, also handing Erwin his pair. “I mean: The Easter bunny’s surprise…” he corrects himself grinning and then leads Erwin out onto the terrace – and that’s when Erwin actually really pays attention and spots the present on the lawn.</p><p>An inflatable pool filled with water, underneath a colourful sun umbrella.</p><p>“What— ”</p><p>“Since it’s so hot suddenly I thought we could have a pool party,” Levi explains grinning, and Erwin can’t stop staring at the inflatable kids’ pool in a rectangular shape with prints of SpongeBob and his friend Patrick and he can’t help but… laugh. “That was the only one they had left, okay?” Levi explains and Erwin loves it.</p><p>“Do we… will we… will we actually fit in there?” Erwin huffs out laughing.</p><p>“Sure!” Levi says, waving his hand as if dismissing Erwin’s worries. “There were five children playing in it on the picture, so we’ll definitely fit.”</p><p>…and there it is again, that pang of anger, that pang of cursed self-hate, and Erwin’s annoyed with himself for having eaten like a pig the past few weeks, his belly now being the size of <em>a kid</em> on its own. Fuck, he looks as if he was pregnant with triplets, no: quadruplets.  And he’s angry… He’s angry that he is so fat, but he is also angry that he is angry because… Because he wants to enjoy this because…</p><p>He hasn’t been treating Levi right, and now look at that wonderful man: Setting them up an inflatable pool in their garden he took care of himself.</p><p>It’s full of blooming, colourful flowers with bees and birds everywhere, the bushes are trimmed, the trees are cut into beautiful shapes, it’s a freaking paradise, with Titan sleeping on his outside dog bed in the shade of the shrubbery. And as Erwin’s gaze wanders around, he spots more of what Levi has prepared for today. Like the cooler probably containing nice alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, a plate full of fruit served on ice, little salty snacks, crisps and small appetizers that look delicious – and which are clearly self-made, and…</p><p>And Erwin’s been a neglectful asshole, if he has to be honest, taking out his frustrations about work on Levi, snapping at his husband when he just wanted to help, not assisting in anything, their sex life gone dead again.</p><p>He sighs. And then smiles. Because…</p><p>Because he does not deserve this. And yet here he is. With Levi stepping into the pool and holding out his hand invitingly to him.</p><p>“You know I love you, right?” he says, clasping Levi’s hand who gently pulls him towards himself, making Erwin step into the pool, the water feeling so good around his feet.</p><p>“I know,” Levi answers, grinning lightly, slowly sinking down to sit in the water, as Erwin does the same. “Ha!” Levi exclaims once they are seated right next to each other, their bodies pressed together sideways, Erwin’s feet almost touching the opposite, inflatable wall of the pool. “Told you we’d fit!”</p><p>“Barely so…” Erwin says, laughing lightly, feeling ashamed for all of his stupid anger and for being an idiot husband when his spouse is such a wonderful and sweet man.</p><p>“I’m not complaining about that body contact…” Levi purrs, rubbing his head demonstratively against Erwin’s shoulder, looking up into the blond man’s face – and Erwin is just so smitten… “Do you?”</p><p>“…no…” he answers softly, putting his big arm around his husband and pulling him even further against his round form, pressing a kiss onto Levi’s head.</p><p>“All right, pumpkin pie,” Levi says, pointing to Erwin’s right side, at the little table next to the pool positioned perfectly so Erwin can reach anything on there, like the wine glasses Levi prepared for them. “Rosé or white wine?” he asks.</p><p>“Rosé.”</p><p>Because: fuck it. He can start his diet tomorrow. Because Erwin doesn’t want to spoil this moment. And he really wants rosé. And the appetizers Levi’s prepared. He really wants to enjoy this afternoon with his husband. He needs this. Levi needs this. <em>They</em> need it. So Erwin has to forget about his stupid belly right now. He has to.</p><p>“Wonderful choice,” Levi comments, reaching out to his side and into the cooler getting out a cold bottle and handing it over to Erwin to open it and fill their glasses. “Any music you would like me to put on?”</p><p>“Pick whatever you like, baby.”</p><p>“Okay,” Levi says, fiddling with his phone placed on the small table on his side with the food, and merely a few seconds later, when Erwin managed to fill two glasses with the wonderful drink, the sound of old school, calm blues rock heightens Erwin’s mood even more.</p><p>Levi smiles at him when Erwin hands him the glass of wine. “Cheers, sugar.” And the rosé tastes wonderfully.</p><p>Erwin sighs, putting his arm back around his spouse, pressing another kiss onto Levi’s head and… And a deep, contented sigh leaves his body after he takes another sip of his wine and it truly sinks into his brain that he is <em>on holiday</em> now and that for at least a few days he doesn’t have to contact any of his staff, doesn’t have to decide anything and can leave the computer switched off altogether; Erwin can finally relax. And he does. For the first time in what feels like forever.</p><p>“Oh god…” he sighs, closing his eyes, his cheek pressed against Levi’s head. Levi who starts to caress his thigh under water with his free hand, sighing, too.</p><p>“Is this good?” he murmurs.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Everything. The pool. The wine. Me.”</p><p>“It’s perfect, Levi.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“…yeah…” Erwin murmurs, planting a soft kiss onto his husband’s temple.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, sugar.”</p><p>They stay like this in silence for a little while, each sipping on their wine, getting tipsy. At least Erwin is. Until Levi shifts and reaches out to the side, holding the plate with appetizers out to the blond, smirking, looking indefinitely hot with his sunglasses. “Try one. Or two. Or all of them. I promise you’ll love them.”</p><p>And Erwin does, the alcohol helping him to forget a bit about his enormous stomach, like he planned on doing.</p><p>Until he fails.</p><p>Because he stuffs himself with the appetizers and can’t resist when Levi suddenly holds out chilled Kinder chocolate bars – that’s when Erwin becomes aware again of how disgusting he looks, frowning, declining the treat. And since this is one of his favourite sweet snacks at the moment, his husband knows that something is wrong.</p><p>“Erwin,” he says, and the blond feels caught and he doesn’t want to be caught, so he looks away, despite knowing that it’s super silly. “Erwin, look at me,” Levi repeats calmly but Erwin doesn’t, shivering slightly when Levi sighs and puts his second or third glass of rosé away. Then, the blond, big man startles, because Levi cups his face with both of his tiny hands. Tiny but strong hands, tilting Erwin’s head, forcing him to look at his husband, who’s pushed the sunglasses back into his hair and now uses one of his hands to also get rid of Erwin’s; forcing him to look into his eyes properly. “What’s going on?”</p><p>And then it just breaks out of Erwin. “I’m fat.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re big. So?” Levi says and… and Erwin has no idea what to say to that because… He would have expected Levi to… say something else, and this just catches him completely off guard.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Levi sighs, offering a soft smile, his hand back on Erwin’s massive thigh, the other resting on the blond man’s upper arm. “I told you I love you the way you are.”</p><p>“But… But I put on everything I had lost since the beginning of the year!” Erwin whines and Levi’s hands give him a soft, calming squeeze.</p><p>“I don’t see that,” he then tells him.</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“I’m not, pumpkin.”</p><p>“Well, the scale isn’t lying,” Erwin spits out, frustrated, “and the scale told me that I am even heavier than at the beginning of January, and—”</p><p>“Erwin,” Levi says ins his deep and calming, tender tone, suddenly moving, making the water splash, straddling Erwin, cupping his face with both of his hands again, looking him deep into the eyes, “there are people dying right now because of that virus. Everything is closed, people are losing their jobs, no one knows what the fuck is really going on, going to the supermarket is like going to war, everybody’s crazy, locked in their houses… This is unlike anything we have ever experienced, of course we all get thrown off track when our routine changes this drastically and we’re in fear. You’re locked in that study of yours trying to save the school and bring every pupil through the year, enabling young people to graduate. Give yourself a break!”</p><p>“I…. um… You’re… you’re right, I…” Erwin stutters, feeling guilty for feeling bad about his belly when people are, indeed, dying. “I shouldn’t feel bad about such vain matters when people are losing their lives, it’s… it’s very selfish and horrible.”</p><p>Levi scoffs. “I didn’t mean it that way, but you’re partly right: You shouldn’t be worried about your weight and belly – which is wonderful by the way – not right now. You know what the most important thing is at the moment? The <em>only</em> important thing?”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Erwin asks dumbly, sounding like one of his own, teenage students.</p><p>“That we stay healthy, moron,” Levi replies, scoffing – and then bending forward to place a soft kiss onto Erwin’s lips. Which feels… absolutely wonderful. “That’s the only thing you are allowed to be worrying right now. But not too much. Because you know we are doing everything we can to stay healthy, isolating ourselves, staying home, washing our hands. All right, cookie?”</p><p>Erwin nods, felling all kinds of things.</p><p>He feels grateful, and bad, and somewhat excited. He feels loved. And Levi, completely naked and wet, on top of him, his mind slightly dizzy thanks to the combination of heat and wine, is… It’s simply great, that’s what it is.</p><p>And Levi’s telling the truth. Because he’s wise. “You’re right,” Erwin thus says, putting away his glass of rosé, wrapping both of his arms around his husband instead, pulling him into a strong embrace. “You’re absolutely right,” he repeats – and it’s then that he realizes how lucky he actually is, thinking about all those people who live on their own, locked inside their apartments, watching TV all the time because they have nothing else to do, some of them not even having anybody to talk to on the phone, while they – he and Levi – are getting drunk in their wonderful garden.</p><p>Together, in love. And he thinks of all those times Levi has been supporting him. How he is supporting him now, enduring Erwin’s moods and him being stressed out – how he loves him despite the way Erwin looks; and Erwin <em>has</em> heard of couples separating because wife or husband couldn’t stand the way their spouse started to look after a few years together. All the time.</p><p>So Erwin’s lucky.</p><p>He is <em>such</em> a lucky bastard indeed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Erwin mumbles against Levi’s throat.</p><p>“If you’re really sorry, you’re gonna let me kiss you now,” Levi mutters back – sounding soft, but also a tad amused.</p><p>“Okay…” Erwin whispers, softening his embrace, enabling Levi to move, leaning back himself to look into this beautiful face of his husband, whose hands tickle down Erwin’s neck as he dips his head forward and seals his lips with his own, his tongue making gentle, languid strokes against Erwin’s, as Levi’s body melts into his and the smaller man pushes himself against this big belly, a contented moan passing from his throat into Erwin’s mouth, making the blond shiver.</p><p>He <em>is</em> such a lucky bastard…</p><p>“I don’t want you to think about anything right now, okay?” Levi whispers, peppering little kisses onto Erwin’s cheeks. “I just want you to relax, sugar cookie. Take a breather. Fuck corona, fuck the school, fuck your diet. When this pandemic is over, we can start over again, with all the boring, regular every-day-drama, like eating healthier and stuff, okay? Get drunk and stupid with me today instead, all right?”</p><p>“I’m already a little tipsy…” Erwin murmurs, smiling daftly because… Because this is just so nice, Levi is just so nice, yet again taking care of him, doing everything he can to ease Erwin’s mind, and the raven’s right. He should just let go of everything. The world is in shambles as it is, this situation is so abnormal, making him feel as if he was stuck at the beginning of a horrible zombie movie. So Erwin should focus on all the good things in his life – and there are plenty. The number one being Levi.</p><p>Levi.</p><p>Always Levi.</p><p>Forever Levi.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispers, tightening his embrace again and pulling Levi close, nearly cradling the lithe body, “I love you so much, and I’m sorry you have to put up with all my annoying shit. I don’t deserve you, Levi… You’re too kind and good.”</p><p>Levi chuckles. “You sappy old man,” he teases Erwin, tilting his head to plant a lot of light kisses onto the blond man’s throat, his fingers massaging his back. “I love you, too, sweetheart. And… I have another surprise for you. But you may only have it when we finish that bottle of rosé. And open the second.”</p><p>“Ah yeah, what did you say? Get drunk and stupid together?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Fine – but can you stay on top of me while we continue to drink?” Erwin tries his luck, making Levi chuckle. And he really doesn’t want to let go of his husband right now. Doesn’t want to cease their bodies being pressed together like that.</p><p>“Of course, chocolate chip,” Levi purrs, holding on to Erwin’s neck while he stretches out his arm and leans to the side to grab the second bottle of rosé because the rest in the first bottle will not be enough to fill two glasses.</p><p>They look each other deep into the eyes when they clink them together, and when Erwin takes his third sip, he notices something.</p><p>Something nice.</p><p>Levi’s beginning to grow hard. And the more blood is being pumped into his groin, the broader the smirk on his face gets. Until he is almost leering – when he finishes his glass in one big gulp, getting rid of it, planting both hands onto Erwin’s neck, holding onto him as he starts to… Erwin swallows thickly as Levi begins to rub his prick against his belly, Until he is <em>fully</em> solid, coaxing Erwin to finish his glass as well and put it to the side.</p><p>Then, he steers both of his husband’s hands lower, and Erwin’s palms glide over Levi’s sides, his hips – until they arrive at their destination: Levi’s ass. Then, the raven rises up on his knees, dick pressing into another part of Erwin’s belly.</p><p>And then he says something so blunt, it has Erwin laughing immediately.</p><p>“Your second surprise is in my asshole.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Erwin giggles – but his body is a traitor, because blood starts to flow south. Or rather: It flows quicker that way, because the stream already started when Levi had begun to grow hard, and Erwin’s finger push more firmly into his husband’s globes.</p><p>“You heard me,” Levi whispers in a sultry fashion, his tone is causing slight shivers to tickle Erwin’s spine, being intensified as Levi once more touches his husband’s wrists and leads them further down his globes, manoeuvring Erwin’s fingers slowly into his crack while he’s smirking lasciviously at him, and the blond man’s pulse quickens as he takes the lead and moves his fingers further without his husband’s guidance towards that enticing entrance and… Erwin cocks his brow as he touches something firm sticking out of Levi’s channel.</p><p>“Oh…” he whispers seductively and somewhat surprised at the same time, a nice wave of arousal travelling through his own body, and Levi chuckles – and then releases something between a moan and a gasp when Erwin grabs the firm end of what he knows is one of their little butt plugs between his thumb and index finger and twists the toy inserted into Levi’s hole a little, trying to hit his prostate. Which he obviously succeeds in when he tries again, making the raven dig his fingers into Erwin’s shoulders, while he releases another wanton noise that gets under Erwin’s skin. “Did the Easter bunny put this into you?” he teases Levi, and the dark-haired man snorts.</p><p>“Disgusting,” he comments, his fingers sliding into Erwin’s hair, fingernails scraping across his scalp as the small man bends forward yet again to press his mouth onto Erwin’s, moaning into the deep kiss involving way too much tongue as Erwin continues to press the little toy against the raven’s inner walls. “Fuck…”</p><p>A pleased groan leaves Erwin mouth when Levi whispers his curse against his lips – and he realizes that he’s fully hard. He swallows thickly, licking his lips after. “Can I…” he starts, but Levi cuts him off by kissing him once more, wilder this time, his thick and stiff cock pressing ruthlessly against the big man’s belly as he pushes his tongue into Erwin’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m stretched and properly lubed up,” he breathes against Erwin’s mouth, licking over his husband’s lips right after, “and I want you to take me right here.”</p><p>“…here?” Erwin gasps, and he’s a little bit shocked. But also a little excited.</p><p>“You heard me, princess,” Levi purrs, extending his arm to turn up the volume of the music, grinning when he turns back to Erwin, who is holding onto Levi’s asscheeks. Kneading them without realizing. Because he’s more turned on that he’s like to admit. Probably due to not having had sex for a while – and that damned, delicious rosé.</p><p>That’s probably why he doesn’t protest. At least not too much. Just swallowing some of his fear that their neighbours, though a little bit distant, could still hear them. But then he doesn’t think about it anymore, because Levi reaches behind himself and pulls the butt plug out, making a big show out of it, holding it up, and it’s glistening in the light because Levi has, indeed, used lots of lube, and then he’s letting it fall into the water of that ridiculous SpongeBob pool made for kids, causing a little splash.</p><p>“Oh lord…” Erwin whispers, making Levi give him an extraordinarily sexy, deep chuckle and… And Levi just looks so fucking sexy, and he loves Erwin so much, accepts him the way he is, and Erwin just cannot hold back.</p><p>Because out of all the treats in the world, Levi is the most delicious and Erwin’s obsessed with him, hooked. He’s an addict. A Levi-addict. And when he watches his husband slide off his lap and move down between his fat thighs, with this wonderfully hard cock bouncing between his own thin legs when he suddenly turns around, getting down on all fours, ass up in the air, parading that stretched asshole right in front of Erwin’s eyes – he nearly loses it. Well, he <em>does</em> lose it – that tiny bit of his remaining sober inhibitions. And then Erwin suddenly doesn’t care anymore that he is a fat old man, that they are outside in the garden with Titan sleeping in the shade just a few metres away, with their neighbours probably venturing outside in their own yards and gardens, too.</p><p>Erwin does not give a shit.</p><p>He gets onto his knees, spreads his husband’s cheeks, moaning at the lewd sight of some lube coming out of Levi’s clenching and unclenching asshole to dribble down his crack – and then he enters his husband. Slowly, but not too slowly, making Levi throw his head back, release a wanton curse, and push his hips back to make Erwin’s cock fully disappear in this hot, tight, wet space, this beautiful hole that feels as if it was sculpted for his dick.</p><p>And then…</p><p>And then they fuck like rabbits.</p><p>Or better to say: They fuck like bunnies.</p><p>Like horny, starved <em>Easter</em> bunnies.</p><p>With Erwin’s fingers nearly cutting into the thin and sensitive flesh around Levi’s hips. With both of them moving desperately and almost in sync, with Levi meeting each of the powerful thrusts, with both of them fighting so hard to contain their moans and grunts, Levi covering his mouth and nose with his own hand at one point, breathing wickedly and wildly, nearly suffocating himself, with Erwin pressing his lips together, rendering him a puffing human locomotive, driving his dick into his husband’s hole, against that sweet spot that makes the raven shiver and flinch – and the water splashing all around them telling the obvious tale of fucking to anyone who might be listening.</p><p>But the two Ackermans don’t care, because they are so hungry for one another.</p><p>…and because they’re tipsy. Really, tipsy.</p><p>And Levi comes without even touching his dick, and moments later, when those tight walls close in on his blood-filled organ, Erwin releases his essence into his husband’s depths, his big belly pressing against Levi’s ass as he pumps his seed into him, bending forward, nearly losing his balance because this orgasm is just so fucking powerful, and Erwin wishes it would last forever because it’s so freaking wonderful and hot and sexy and—</p><p>“Oh god…” he groans, his thighs trembling as he reaches the end of his extreme climax and his dick spurts the final portions of seed into Levi, who’s still panting wildly against his own hand, and Erwin’s dizzy when he pulls out, collapsing back onto his big butt, back into his initial sitting position leaning against the edge of the inflatable pool, pulling Levi along with him, the raven scrambling to sit between Erwin’s spread thighs, his back meeting Erwin’s huge belly, the head of his tiny husband coming to rest against his chest as Erwin puts both of his arms around Levi.</p><p>“Oh god…” he groans again, completely exhausted from the sexy workout, pressing a messy kiss onto Levi’s temple, whose breathing is also agitated.</p><p>“Fuck,” the smaller man huffs out, chuckling, “that was…” he pants, “that was nice…”</p><p>“Nice…” Erwin repeats amusedly, planting another kiss onto Levi’s temple who has his eyes closed.</p><p>“Shit…”</p><p>They need a while to come down. Then, as Levi regains his senses, he frowns. “The water’s full of cum,” he comments, sounding a bit sour – and all Erwin can do is laugh.</p><p>“Wanna get out of it then?”</p><p>“Only if you promise to stay naked when we move to the sunbeds to finish that wine.”</p><p>Erwin chuckles and Levi sits up and turns around to face him. “Cause I’m definitely going for round two today so there is no point in you or me getting dressed.”</p><p>Round two, as it turns out to be two hours later, is even wilder and obscener than round one. Because the Ackermans aren’t tipsy then. They are <em>drunk</em>. And silly. And Titan is so scared of them giggling and stumbling into the house, he hides in the kitchen, secretly snacking on some sausages that have ‘fallen off’ the counter, while the dark-haired Ackerman eats his blond husband out as if he was a wedding buffet and then takes him as if this was some kind of Easter tournament, the winner determined by the number of different positions and the volume of moans caused by hitting his partner’s prostate.</p><p>Levi scores the golden medal, and Erwin’s left a drooling mess.</p><p>And amidst this whole fucked up situation, in the middle of a scary lockdown, Erwin’s simply the happiest man alive and grateful that fate brought him together with Levi Ackerman. And he knows that they will get through this, together.</p><p>“I love you,” he tells Levi when they lie in bed hours later, cuddled up with Titan sleeping and snoring next to their feet, because drunk Levi loves having dogs in bed, and the dark-haired giggles into Erwin’s chest.</p><p>“I love you more,” he says, and Erwin won’t argue.</p><p>Because then the two horny Easter bunnies would be battling softly until morning. And they need to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you are all doing fine - stay safe everyone! And if you liked this little piece, make sure to leave me a comment. They give me life - especially during those strange and scary times right now! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>